


Prism

by ahdachi



Series: Laced [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hyunggu, Consensual Kink, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Lace, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, top yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Hyunggu wears a lace robe for Yuto and it comes down from there.





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i didn't like writing smut but since lust paradise i've been craving for it for a while now. 
> 
> BTW there's no need to read lust paradise to understand this, just that they both have a lace kink and that's all, basically, lmao, enjoy anyways.

 

 

“Hyunggu, there’s a package for you in the kitchen” is the first thing Hyunggu hears when he gets inside the dorm after a long day at the studio. Hwitaek is sitting on the far end of the couch, busy eating a bowl of cereal, his legs crossed on the couch, a peaceful sleeping Shinwon resting his head on top of his lap, the rest of his body taking the remaining space on the couch.

“It finally came!” Hyunggu says rather excited, earning an arched brow and a disbelief look from the older male. He feels heat creeping up from his neck right to his face, his cheeks burning under the questioning gaze of his fellow group member. “Y-You didn’t open it, did you?”

Hwitaek snorts, rolling his eyes before stuffing his mouth with more cereal, munching slowly, making Hyunggu more and more anxious. “Of course not” he speaks, as much as he can while still munching. “Why? Did you order sex toys or something like that?” Hyunggu gasps, choking on air at his words. Hwitaek’s eyes dart open, his jaw falling at his reaction, the spoon falling to the bowl of cereal. “No way, fuck, why did Shinwon had to fell asleep here”

“I-Is not that!” Hyunggu cries, walking as fast as he can to the kitchen, sighing relieved when he sees the small box resting perfectly sealed on the table. “Goodness, at least they really didn’t open it” he mumbles to himself, taking the cardboard box with his hands. The box is light, just as it should be. He ordered the package two weeks ago and he would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit desperate for it to come.

He makes his way out of the kitchen, grasping the box tightly as he walks across the living room, trying to avoid the questioning eyes following him, knowing Hwitaek still thinks he did bought sex toys. If he’d like to buy them, he, by any chance, would be ordering them, he knows how nosy his members can be and he’s not going to go through any unnecessary embarrassment if he can avoid it.

When he gets to his room, he takes the doorknob, turning it to the left and pushing the door to finally get inside quickly, closing (almost banging) the door rather loudly, leaning his back on it as soon as he locks it, letting out another sigh of relief.

“What’s that?” Hyunggu flinches when he hears a familiar low, deep voice coming from inside, the box sliding from his hands and almost falling to the ground but he’s quick to catch it, wrapping his arms around it, pressing it against his chest like his life depends on it. He looks around the room and he shouldn’t be surprised when he finds Yuto lying down on _his_ bed, back pressed on the headboard, phone on his hand, looking at him with his brows raised. Since the day they finally made their relationship official, Yuto spends more time on Hyunggu’s room than his own, and is not that Hyunggu is complaining actually, he loves sleeping with Yuto every night after a long, tiring day practicing, arms wrapped around him, warmth enough to lull him to sleep. 

“Something” is the only thing Hyunggu says, walking away from the door, making his way to his bed. Yuto looks at him, one of his eyebrows arched, and Hyunggu knows that wasn’t the answer he was waiting to hear, but he has a good reason not to tell him. “Don’t look at me like that, is a surprise”

“Oh” Yuto looks surprised now, his features softening, a sly smile blooming on his face. Hyunggu leaves the box on the night stand and he sits at the border of the bed, leaning to give Yuto a short kiss on his lips. “For real?”

“If you give me ten minutes to shower, I’ll show you” Hyunggu says, giving Yuto a couple of kisses, smiling when he pulls apart. “I missed you today”

“I missed you too” Hyunggu smiles even wider, and this time is Yuto the one who leans down, pressing his lips with Hyunggu’s one last time. “Now go, I’ll be waiting here”

Hyunggu nods, standing up and he takes the box with him, walking outside the room to the bathroom. Almost all of the members are outside, he left Changgu, Hongseok and Wooseok at the studio and he barely remembers if Jinho and Yanan stayed at the practice room, but at least there are just two members around, so the hallway and the bathroom are empty, luckily.

He’s fast to undress as soon as he’s inside the bathroom, leaving the box on the sink, careful it won’t get wet. He feels excitement bubbling in his chest, ready to open the package but he waits, getting inside the shower. It takes only a couple of minutes until he’s ready, wrapping his body in a towel while he steps out the shower, drying his body and part of his hair before leaving the towel hanging on the bar.

He sighs, looking at the box. He’s so excited he feels the corner of his lips lifting in an anxious smile. He bites the inside of his lip while his fingers run across the box, trying to find the end of the tape to finally remove it, throwing it to the trash can. He lifts the cardboard lids, his breath getting stuck in his throat as soon as he catches a glimpse of red and black popping out the box.

He takes the first item out, a pair of black briefs. He looks at the tag, hoping the size he ordered was the correct and he smiles, relieved when he realizes it is, indeed, his size. He slides it up his legs, adjusting it on his hips. They’re tight, really tight, the hem hugging his waist and his thighs perfectly.

The next item is the one he’s been waiting for. He runs his fingers over the fabric, silk soft against his fingertips, making him shiver. He takes it out then, the maroon long lace robe falling graceful as soon as it’s released from the confine of the box. Hyunggu feels his cheeks burning just by seeing it and just the thought of him wearing it makes the lower part of his abdomen tingle.

He slides his right arm inside the long sleeve, goosebumps rising as soon as his skin makes contact with the silk fabric. He takes his time, wrapping the item around his body before he slides his left arm inside the other sleeve, finally feeling the light weight of it on him. It feels just right, just like if the robe belonged to him. He takes a look at it as much as he can see, his pale skin contrasting with the maroon and the black, and now that his hair is blonde, almost white again, he knows the three colors make a palette that Yuto really likes.

He places one of his hands on his chest, feeling his own heart beating fast as hell. He has had sex with Yuto many times by now, but each time it feels just so different, so unique. Is the first time since the blindfold incident that he wears lace again, and he never thought he’ll said he missed the way it felt against his skin, but he’s here now, craving for it.

There’s another item in the box, but that’s for Yuto to take out, so he lifts the box with one of his hands while he wraps the other on the doorknob, opening the bathroom door slowly, taking a look at the hallway in case the other hyungs arrived home or if Hwitaek is around, but he sighs relieved when he’s found with silence and an empty dorm. Luckily he doesn’t have to pass through the living room so he knows he’ll be alright, making his way to his own room, the lace robe waving in the air with each step he makes.

When he gets there, he opens the door slowly, trying not to make much noise, taking a look inside to see if Yuto is still inside and he feels excitement bubbling on his chest when he notices the other boy is still on the bed, headphones on, his phone still in his hand. He takes advantage of his distracted self to finally get inside the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. It takes a couple of seconds for Yuto to realize he’s there, but when he does, Hyunggu holds back a laugh.

Yuto turns his head to the door, his eyes going wide as he realizes what Hyunggu is wearing. At the same time his eyes wander slowly all over his body, his phone starts sliding from his hand, the device falling not so graceful on his lap, the earphones unlatching from his ears as well, making the older male jump in his place. Yuto gasps and chokes with his own spit, and Hyunggu feels pride surrounding him, knowing how this reaction is exactly the one he was expecting, and he feels so, _so_ confident now.

“Holy shit” Yuto mumbles, but Hyunggu’s senses are so sharp right now, he heard him clearly.

“What do you think?” Hyunggu asks, lifting his arms on his sides, turning around in his place slowly, making the robe to lift on purpose so Yuto can see it clearly, even if he’ll see it up close in a couple of minutes. When he stops to see Yuto’s reaction again, the taller male is already standing up, his phone left at the night table. It takes only a couple of seconds for him to walk straight to where Hyunggu is, the movement so quick Hyunggu doesn’t even realize when Yuto is in front of him, his shadow covering him completely and suddenly Hyunggu feels so, _so_ small, words dying on his tongue.

He swallows, shivering slightly at the way Yuto is looking at him, his eyes following every inch of his body, just as if he’s trying to memorize it even if he knows him even better than Hyunggu does. He grasps the box tightly, his hands wrinkling the box with how hard he’s holding it. Yuto seems to realize he’s still holding the box, his gaze falling onto it. “Don’t tell me there’s something else inside” Yuto says, his voice low, husky, his breath fanning on his face.

Hyunggu is unable to talk, his heart beating so fast he can hear it pumping loudly in his ears, so he just nods. He catches a quick flash of lust in Yuto’s eyes as soon as he confirms it, and he feels chills running down his spine with how fast Yuto’s semblance changes, how his eyes are charged with something dark, passional.

Yuto lifts his hand, trying to take the box but before he can do it, Hyunggu snatches it, taking it behind his back. He smiles when he sees Yuto’s hand in the air, and how his semblance changes into a confused one, and before Yuto can ask why he did that he says “Don’t be so impatient, this can wait for a bit, now tell me, do you like it?”

“Are you for real now?” Yuto asks, getting even closer to Hyunggu now that the box is not between them. Hyunggu takes a step back, his breath getting stuck in his throat when he feels the door behind him, and Yuto only makes harder to think, pressing his body with his. “I fucking love it”

Pride is what Hyunggu feels as soon as he hears him, confidence filling his chest while he looks up at Yuto, searching for a lie in his eyes but he’s found with sincerity, and so much lust he’s about to drown in it. “Let’s take advantage of it, then”.

Yuto leans down, not losing any second before placing his lips over Hyunggu’s, the shorter male finding him halfway, his lips already parted. Is not like those soft, slow pecks they were sharing earlier, this time the kiss is rushed, lips moving in desperation, trying to taste the other as much as they can. Hyunggu hisses when he feels Yuto grab his lower lip between his lips, sucking so hard Hyunggu lets out a low moan, trying to feel even more. He places his unoccupied hand on Yuto’s chest, pushing him to start walking backwards until they reach the bed, their lips not breaking the contact any second, until Yuto’s calves touch the bed, losing his balance until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s quick to remove his own shirt, throwing it to the floor while he looks up at Hyunggu.

Hyunggu licks his own lips at the loose of contact and at the incredible image he has right now, looking at Yuto from above now that he’s the one standing. He leaves the box on the nightstand, his lips curving in a smirk as he watches Yuto follow the motion of it, he knows the taller male is dying in curiosity, but if he uses it now, then Hyunggu won’t be able to do what he’s been wanting to do since a couple of days ago, that’s no fun.

He places his knees on the bed, on each side of Yuto’s hips, kneeling on top of his lap. Yuto is quick to latch his hands on his waist, grasping the robe on its way. Hyunggu lets out a soft moan as soon as he feels the contact of Yuto’s hands over the robe, the patterns on the fabric marking his skin with how tight Yuto is holding him. He places both hands on Yuto’s chest, his fingertips running up and down on his tan skin, feeling his muscles under his palms. Hyunggu’s mouth waters at the sight, he’s never done with admiring Yuto, how he’s just as perfect; not even years would make him change his mind about how Yuto is so hot.

Hyunggu leans down, latching his lips on Yuto’s neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the extension of it, taking his time to slide them all over his bare skin. He starts pressing his teeth over the skin of his neck as well, biting the exposed skin, sucking especially harder on a spot near his jawline, knowing how sensitive this zone is, Yuto already fidgeting on his place, a low groan echoing from the base of his throat. Hyunggu’s fingers slide from his chest to his abdomen, pushing him so Yuto can lie on the bed.

Hyunggu moves, sitting now on top of Yuto’s lap. The older boy lets out a loud hiss when Hyunggu does and he can already feel why. There’s the distinctive hardness Hyunggu feels on his ass as soon as he sits, even if Yuto’s dick is still confined underneath his jeans, the bulge on them is so obvious. Hyunggu smiles, mischievous, biting his own lower lip while he starts moving his hips, grinding on Yuto’s crotch in such a slow, _slow_ pace. He hears Yuto moan, low, deep, sending shivers down Hyunggu’s spine.

“Baby, don’t be such a tease” Yuto says, the undertone of his voice making Hyunggu’s chest flutter.

“Why? You don’t want this to end so quickly, do you?” Hyunggu says, playful. He’s aroused, so badly he can feel his briefs strained, but he refuses to rush anything. “But still, I can do something to help you”

He moves, getting down the bed to stand up again. When Yuto is about to protest for Hyunggu moving, the shorter male places his fingers on his jeans, his fingers unbuttoning them in a slow movement, taking his time. He knows how desperate Yuto can get when they make things slow, but he also knows how turned on and bossy he gets after, and is the reaction he’s waiting for, even if Yuto holds back a bit, trying to indulge Hyunggu just because he can.

Yuto lifts his hips a bit, helping Hyunggu to slide his jeans down his legs, leaving the item aside just like he did with his shirt before. Hyunggu places one of his hands on Yuto’s shaft, visible through his navy blue boxers, and he presses his fingers on it, earning a low grunt from Yuto, the older boy sending him a look that only means ‘ _hurry up_ ’.

As much as he wants to keep teasing Yuto even more, he makes them both a favor, taking both hands to the hem of his boxers, sliding them down Yuto’s legs, throwing the last piece of clothes to the ground. Yuto is already half hard, the tip of his cock red and swollen, dots of pre come shining under the dull lightning in the room. Hyunggu can’t help but lick his lower lip at the sight, not losing any minute before he’s kneeling on the floor, spreading Yuto’s legs so he can place himself between them. The sole movement is enough to make Yuto push himself from the bed, sitting once again, for the only purpose of looking at Hyunggu.

The blonde lifts his hand, wrapping his fingers around Yuto’s girth. Yuto feels heavy on his hand, the sensation so familiar. Hyunggu lifts his gaze, looking up at Yuto through eyelashes as he leans down, sliding and swirling his tongue over the head, savoring the couple drops of pre come.

Yuto lets out a low groan again as soon as he feels Hyunggu’s wet tongue over him, heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. The mere image of Hyunggu, wearing a fucking lace robe, his lips swollen from the kissing, ready to take his cock on his mouth is enough to send his arousal up to the sky.

Hyunggu slides his tongue slowly all over his length in long strands, taking special attention to the protuberant veins. He opens his mouth then, wrapping his lips around the tip of Yuto’s dick, sucking hard before he takes more of it, his lips sliding with ease around it, taking as much as he can, moving his gag reflex aside. He starts bobbing his head over Yuto’s cock slowly, taking his lips until the tip before he’s taking more of his length inside his mouth again, Yuto biting his lower lip as soon as he sees how his girth disappears inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

Hyunggu keeps the slow, almost torturous pace, and even if he said he didn’t want to keep teasing Yuto, he just can’t avoid it, he loves Yuto’s expressions when he does it, how he basically pleads with his eyes to go faster, but he doesn’t do, not yet. He wraps his fingers at the base, pressing the area at the same slow pace, his eyes never breaking contact with Yuto’s while he does.

But he has to do as soon as he feels Yuto’s long, slender fingers running through his hair, grabbing a couple of strands and tugging them not too hard, but enough to make Hyunggu understand. Hyunggu closes his eyes, bobbing his head over Yuto’s cock in faster movements, his tongue sliding on the extension of it each time he pulls apart, just to take him whole once again. Yuto throws his head back in the moment Hyunggu hollows his cheeks, the warmth and pressure of his mouth around his cock intensifying with it. “Fuck, Hyunggu”

Hyunggu opens his eyes as soon as he hears Yuto, feeling his cheeks warm, knowing he’s blushing. He’s never aware of the things he does until Yuto brings him back to reality, and is not that he feels embarrassed of giving blowjobs to Yuto, but he does feel so exposed, so vulnerable to whatever Yuto wants to do with his mouth. He moans around Yuto’s length, the noise vibrating against it, making Yuto let out an even louder groan followed by a low “Baby, wait, stop”

Hyunggu slows his pace, removing his mouth off Yuto’s length in a slow movement, hollowing his cheeks one last time as he does, sucking the head with a wet sound before he pulls apart, looking at Yuto.

He sticks his lower lip out, an annoyed pout forming as he speaks, not wanting to stop. “What is it?”

“Don’t look at me like that” Yuto lets out a soft laugh, removing his hand from his hair to slide it down, cupping his face with both hands before he slides his thumb over Hyunggu’s swollen lips. “You said you didn’t want this to end so quickly and I’m afraid that if you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last too long, especially with you wearing that”

Realization hits Hyunggu then, the words familiar to him so he just nods. It’s real, he doesn’t want it to end just yet, but now that he has finally done what he wanted to do, he stands up, taking the box from the nightstand once again. Yuto lifts both eyebrows when he sees him, his eyes flickering between the box and Hyunggu’s face, impatient to see what’s inside.

“So” Hyunggu clears his throat, looking down at Yuto. “I thought this would be a good idea since we keep using my blindfolds to… you know…” Yuto tilts his head, not fully understanding what Hyunggu means with that. The younger male sighs, handing the box to Yuto “just take them out” he says as Yuto takes the box, lifting the lids to see what’s inside.

He almost flinches when Yuto gasps, his hand quick to take out the last item of his package. He doesn’t know if Yuto likes or despises it, his eyes focused on the black leather handcuffs, the border of them decorated with lace, the small metallic chain that connects them shining underneath the lights. “S-So?”

Before Hyunggu can react, he feels Yuto’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and he’s pulling him down, making him fall on top of Yuto’s body. Hyunggu gasps, surprised at the sudden action but then Yuto presses his lips against his, hard, desperate. Hyunggu is quick to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Yuto’s neck. He moans amidst the kiss when he feels Yuto’s hands on his waist again, grabbing him even harder than before.

He’s quick to change their positions, taking Hyunggu by the waist, turning them around so Hyunggu is the one lying on the bed, Yuto between his legs. Before Hyunggu can wrap his legs around Yuto’s hips, Yuto breaks the kiss, pulling apart to kneel on the bed, looking down at Hyunggu and again, Hyunggu feels small. He feels like he has the control when he’s the one looking down at Yuto, knowing he has him wrapped around his finger. But when Yuto is the one looking down at him, so eager, Hyunggu becomes so submissive, ready to surrender to whatever thing Yuto wants to do.

“Look at you, baby boy…” Yuto says, running his hands over Hyunggu’s thighs, the blonde moaning at the pet name, shivering when the cold material of the handcuffs brushes his skin, making it tingle. “Always thinking about everything. But enough with your teasing, is my turn” he says, his voice mandatory, letting know Hyunggu he’s the one in control now.

Hyunggu can only nod, lifting his hips when Yuto takes the hem of his briefs, pulling them down so quickly Hyunggu barely registers they’re gone, only realizing when the cold air of the room hits his hot skin. He sighs relieved when he finally feels his own cock free. He’s so turned on he can already feel it lying on his stomach. Yuto wanders his eyes over his body, Hyunggu feeling awkwardly exposed, even if it’s not the first time they’ve been like this. “Beautiful” Yuto says, and Hyunggu moans just by the sound of it.

Yuto takes him by the hips again, turning him around on the bed, making him lie on his stomach. Hyunggu feels his head spin at the sudden change, trying to look at Yuto over his shoulder, shuddering when he feels him lift the robe up to his lower back. He feels him then taking his hands, and Hyunggu is so turned on all he can do is just let Yuto handle him at his will. Yuto takes both arms to his back and when he feels the leather against his wrists, he moans, low, barely audible. Yuto wraps the handcuffs around his wrists quick, tying them up tightly, so tight Hyunggu can barely move his hands, the sudden loose of movement making his cock twitch.

“Ass up” Yuto demands and Hyunggu can only obey, lifting his hips with Yuto’s help to support himself on his knees, his cheek pressed down on the sheets of his bed, the robe sliding a bit more with the angle, exposing him even more. He can’t see anything of what Yuto is doing, but he doesn’t expect the sharp, strong hand colliding with his ass hard enough for a loud moan to erupt from the base of his throat. Yuto just _spanked_ him, and he feels his skin burn and sting right after, his cock twitching once again. “You’ve been such a naughty boy tonight, sunshine, I was planning on punishing you right after you stopped blowing me” he says, his voice so deep, so husky Hyunggu shudders, closing his eyes with how aroused he is.

Yuto lifts his hand once again, giving Hyunggu three more slaps, each one harder than the previous one. Hyunggu’s moans become even louder than before, the spanking making his body react in such a pleasing way. “Still…” Yuto says, and Hyunggu opens his eyes at that. He can hear him opening one of the drawers of the nightstand. Hyunggu doesn’t need to be a genie to know what he took out, only two things that he saves there running on his mind. And he’s right when he hears a bottle being opened and then he feels a long, slender and wet finger running between his ass cheeks, the lube so cold contrasting with his hot skin. “You’ve been so good as well, baby, even buying these things that we will surely keep using. Maybe you deserve a reward more than a punishment” he says as he slides one of his fingers inside Hyunggu.

Hyunggu lets out another loud moan, forgetting for a second they’re not totally alone, but he doesn’t care right now, now that Yuto slides his finger slowly inside of him until his knuckle is brushing his hole, his fingertip barely brushing his prostate, but is enough to make Hyunggu’s head spin, his eyes rolling back, closing them again. “Fuck” Hyunggu breathes out, his voice low as Yuto starts moving his finger, pulling it out until his fingertip remains before he slides it all the way inside, slowly, just as if he’s teasing Hyunggu the way the younger boy did with him before.

A second and a third finger are added, opening him up and before Hyunggu realizes it he’s bucking up his hips, trying to get as much contact as he can, even if Yuto is still moving his fingers in that same slow pace. Hyunggu lets out each moan louder than the previous one, his back arching as Yuto’s fingertips keep teasing his prostate, barely brushing it. Yuto starts moving his fingers faster then, opening them up just a bit, enough to stretch him the best and fastest way possible.

And right when Hyunggu feels the heat on his groin increase, ready to come, Yuto pulls his fingers out so fast he barely registers it until he feels his hole achingly empty.

Hyunggu moans, frustrated as he was left almost, _almost_ done. “Why did you stop?” he asks, his voice rushed, higher than he intended to.

He hears Yuto snort and then he hears something being ripped, the condom basically, and then the bottle opening again. “I didn’t intend to make you come with my fingers today, that’s not the kind of reward I was planning” He shivers when he realizes it, Yuto is about to finally fuck him, no more teasing, no more waiting and well, now he’s glad Yuto stopped because he would’ve lost this.

He feels the head of Yuto’s cock barely brushing his entrance, making him jerk his hips backwards, trying to feel him, he needs Yuto to stop teasing him. He feels a bit regretful now, with how much he teased Yuto before because the taller boy is taking revenge on him and as much as he likes for this to last, he’s too needy now, his own dick practically leaking pre come.

He hears Yuto chuckle and if it wasn’t because his hands are trapped on his back, he would’ve slapped him “Don’t be so impatient, baby”. His body is starting to go numb with the position he’s in and he’s not in the mood for patience.

So Yuto finally, _finally_ aligns his length on his entrance and he pushes himself inside slowly, the head sliding with ease with the previous preparation. Still Hyunggu feels more filled than he was with Yuto’s fingers, Yuto’s thick length making its way inside till the base, him until he feels Yuto’s pelvis brushing his ass, Hyunggu releasing a whimper when he bottoms out. Yuto gives Hyunggu a couple of seconds for him to adjust to his cock and he’s glad because the stretch is slightly painful, but the pleasure is even bigger so he just wiggles his hips, trying to make Yuto understand he’s ready.

Yuto seems to take the hint, lifting one of his hands to place it on his hips while he snakes the other one through the lower part of his back, taking the chain that links the handcuffs, tugging it to keep Hyunggu steady. He starts moving his hips right after, starting with a slow pace, taking his time to pull his length out until only the head remains inside before he snaps it all inside until the base, his thrusts slow but sharp.

Hyunggu’s moans are half muffled by the sheets and he’s glad because with the rhythm Yuto has, he knows he’s close to being really, _really_ loud. Just when Yuto is sure Hyunggu has adjusted completely to him, he starts thrusting him faster, harder, his hips slamming Hyunggu’s ass cheeks with each movement.

He pulls the chain from the handcuffs again, making Hyunggu arch his back, the robe sliding up and down with each thrust, brushing his skin so perfectly, reminding him he’s still wearing it, and that it was the reason why he’s like this right now.

“Yuto…” Hyunggu lets out a loud moan, the sound echoing the room, mixing with the sound of their skins colliding, their bodies falling into a symphony each time Yuto decided to go faster, his cock pounding inside of him.

Then, Hyunggu feels a rush of adrenaline down his spine, his thighs shaking, his whole body trembling, his head spinning. Yuto changed the angle of his thrust a mere millimeter and he was found with Hyunggu’s prostate, the first thrust enough to make Hyunggu a mess of moans and sobs. “Fuck, you’re being such a good boy, Hyunggu-ya” Yuto says, panting, a deep groan erupting from the base of his throat while he keeps his movements, trying to hit Hyunggu’s sweet spot with each one of them.

Hyunggu feels dizzy, heat pooling at the lower part of his abdomen, the dull ache in his groin increasing. “C-Close” Hyunggu mumbles, followed by another loud moan. He didn’t intend to get close so quickly, but with everything they did before, he was more than ready to come. He was like, really close to come with Yuto’s fingers minutes before but he held back for the sake of feeling Yuto’s cock slamming inside him skillfully, the way he’s doing right now.

He feels his legs tremble again, ready to give up when he comes, and he’s close, so, _so_ close but right when he’s about to come, Yuto stops abruptly, removing his dick, leaving Hyunggu depressingly empty. Hyunggu whines at the loss, wiggling his hips in the air slightly, trying to look for at least a bit of contact so he can finally come, but instead, he feels Yuto removing the handcuffs, leaving them aside.

Hyunggu puts his hands on the bed, trying to push himself up but his arms give up, numb for being tied up so long. Yuto is quick to take him by the hips again, turning him around so he’s lying on his back, the robe falling graceful with the movement, covering part of his body in the process. “Not yet” Yuto says and Hyunggu shivers at the tone he uses, so demanding, so bossy, it makes it even harder to hold back but Hyunggu does.

Yuto places himself between Hyunggu’s legs, taking his cock with one of his hands, aligning it with Hyunggu’s entrance before he pushes himself inside once again, Hyunggu arching his back at the contact again. Now that he finally has his hands free, he takes them to Yuto’s back, his nails digging his flesh as soon as Yuto starts thrusting again, slow at first but building up the pace with each thrust until he’s slamming his hips with Hyunggu’s.

Hyunggu moans, loudly, looking at Yuto, the older boy fully concentrated on what he’s doing. He uses one of his hands to support himself while the other travels down Hyunggu’s side, pressing his skin over the lace robe once in a while, enough for the patterns on the lace to mark on his pale flesh, the color similar to the maroon in the fabric.

Hyunggu feels sensitive, too sensitive with the lace brushing his skin, Yuto’s length pumping inside of him, abusing of his prostate with each thrust. He feels the tight knot on his lower abdomen again, his cock leaking even more pre come, sticking to his abdomen. He can see his own length is red, the head swollen with how close he is, but again, Yuto stops.

Hyunggu lets out a choked moan, tears starting to fill his eyes. He feels so good, so freaking good, just if he could _come_ now. His orgasm is around the corner but Yuto stops in the right time for him not to come. “Yuto, please” he sobs, his voice low, broken with the stimulation, not being able to say anything else.

“Please what?” he says as he starts moving his hips again, making Hyunggu’s back arch even more, moaning loudly.

Hyunggu shakes his head, moving his hips to find Yuto’s thrusts. He releases broken moans, followed by a frustrated groan when Yuto stops again. He feels numb, his head spinning with how close he is but Yuto keeps delaying his orgasm, stopping at the right time. “I want to come, please”. Yuto moves one of his hands to Hyunggu’s untouched cock, and he jerks his hips upwards as soon as he feels him, another sob coming out. “Please, please, let me come, I’ll be a good boy, I won’t tease you again but _please…”_ Hyunggu pleads, his body trembling when he feels Yuto sliding his fingers up and down on his length, his thumb brushing the swollen head, spreading pre come all over it.

“I know you won’t” Yuto says, playful, just as he knows Hyunggu won’t. he knows he has Hyunggu wrapped around his finger and if Hyunggu wasn’t as close to an orgasm right now, he would’ve smacked him.

Yuto starts moving his hips once again, faster and harder than before, slamming all his way inside, hitting Hyunggu’s prostate with each thrust while he removes his hand from Hyunggu’s cock, trying to make him come untouched.

It takes only a few more thrusts before Hyunggu parts his lips, moaning louder than he has done all night, throwing his head back as his orgasm hits him in strong waves of pleasure, the previous delays making it come with even more strength, white streaks spilling from his cock right to his abdomen. He feels his whole body shake, his body becoming incredibly sensitive with his orgasm.

Still, Yuto keeps thrusting, searching for his own climax. Hyunggu feels each inch of Yuto’s dick inside of him, he feels it raw, clear, aftershocks still hitting his body with each one of them. The tears that formed in his eyes before start rolling down his cheeks as overstimulation fills his body.

He lets out broken moans and sobs with each thrust, his cock twitching, sensitive, trying to harden again but failing miserably with the orgasm he just had. He lays there, his body limp, not having any more strength and fortunately for him, Yuto’s orgasm comes up with a few more thrusts, groaning as he fills the condom.

Hyunggu winces when Yuto pulls out, taking out the condom, knotting it before throwing the thing to the trash can next to Hyunggu’s bed, letting himself fall on top of the younger boy right after not giving a damn if there’s come drying on him, Hyunggu whining when he feels the weight of his boyfriend over him, his body still shaking slightly.

They stay like that for seconds, or minutes Hyunggu loses track of the time as he hears their breathings slowly returning to normal, the sexual tension that was there disappearing almost immediately. Hyunggu feels exhausted, this orgasm might’ve been the strongest he has ever had and it drained all the energy from him.

Yuto seemed to notice when his breathing became more even, because he pushes himself up, looking down at him. If there’s something he loves about Yuto, is how he can change in a matter of minutes, seconds even.

Where there was lust filling Yuto’s eyes, now there’s pure adoration, smiling at him while he stands up. “Sleepy?” he asks, and Hyunggu just nods, unable to talk, his throat hurts and his mouth feels dry. “Let’s sleep then”

He barely registers Yuto taking his boxers, putting them on again before he leaves the room, coming back after a couple of seconds with a wet towel in his hands. He takes the time to slide it through Hyunggu’s abdomen, removing the remaining strands of come from it, Hyunggu shivering at the feeling of the cold towel.

When he’s done, Yuto makes his way to the bed again, lifting the blankets to cover them both with them, warmth surrounding them as he wraps his arms on Hyunggu’s waist.

He makes himself comfortable between Yuto’s arms, easily finding sleep as soon as he feels Yuto place a chaste kiss to his forehead. Is kind of funny how their relationship works, how they adjust to the different situations, but Hyunggu decides he loves them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't at awkward as i think it is xd. my needs have been fed, i hope you liked this rush idea, i'm planning on writing more of these bc i never get enough of yuki.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/arigayuto) || [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi)


End file.
